Mourning
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Calleigh finally starts to mourn Tim’s death. This fic is post 3x01 Lost Son.


**Title:** Mourning  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne/Timothy Speedle, Horatio Caine  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Tragedy, angst.  
**Word Count:** 713  
**Summary:** Calleigh finally starts to mourn Tim's death.  
**Note:** This fic is post (3x01) Lost Son.

_Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_  
- 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash

It was a sunny and windy day in Miami. The trees were lush with many crowns of green upon them; the flowers bloomed upon the bushes. The birds flew peacefully above in the sky.

Mostly every place in Miami was occupied with inhabitants roaming the streets with smiles upon their faces but within one cemetery a lone figure stood alone with a broken smile.

_** Timothy Speedle**  
Here lies a Beloved Son,  
Beloved Friend,   
Beloved Hero.  
1973 – 2004  
_

Calleigh Duquesne took a deep breath as she kept staring at the headstone before her.

In her mind she knew he was dead; in her mind she knew he wasn't going to walk through the Miami-Dade CSI lab doors with a goofy smile upon his face; in her mind she knew he wasn't going to make sarcastic comments anymore; in her mind she knew he wasn't going to come back at all.

But that did not mean that her heart understood that fact.

She was still hoping to wake up from the nightmare she was trapped in. Hoping to have Tim jump out of somewhere saying it was all some sick joke he was playing on her.

Her heart wanted to die along with Speed, along with her love.

She continued to stare at the headstone before her; it was just a few days ago that she just attended Speed's funeral. It was the first time she met his parents; Tim always wanted to bring her to his parents home, so they can meet the woman that had stolen his heart away. She never imagined she was going to meet them in that fashion.

Tear shined within her eyes, but she willed herself to not shed a tear.

A gush a wind passed by; her body tensed as she swallowed a lump that had formed within her throat. She turned her head to the side, but she did not turn around from where she stood in front of the grave, "Horatio."

A few steps away behind her stood a tall, red-haired man in shades. "Calleigh." His voice was soft and gentle.

Calleigh turned her face back towards the headstone before her, staring at it with hard eyes. "I told you, I wanted to be alone."

From where he stood, Horatio Caine shook his head as he spoke out to her. "No one should mourn alone Calleigh."

Calleigh closed her eyes, two small tears slipped out from under them as a grim smile formed upon her lips. "Mourn?" A broken chuckle escaped her lips, "I really hate that word."

"He's not coming back Calleigh."

Calleigh snapped her eyes back open and turned around to glare at him. She lifted her hand up angrily pointing at him. "Don't say that!"

Horatio just stared at her in silence for a moment before walking slowly towards her as he spoke – his voice still soft and gentle. "He's not coming back."

Calleigh shook her head rapidly, her emotions running wild. "Don't say that Horatio." She warned him.

He finally reached her, standing a few inches away from her. He stared at her for a moment before reaching out to take off his sunglass putting them away. Horatio glanced back at her, his eyes full of understanding and compassion. "He's not coming back."

Calleigh eyes started to water faster as tears fell harder from her eyes. Her hands turned into fists and the emotional barrier she had placed around herself was starting to fall apart. In a burst of pain, anguish and anger she ran to him, hitting his chest with her fist repeatedly. Tears ran from her eyes as she spoke her words out brokenly, "Don't say that…don't say that…don't….don't…say…don't..."

She was loosing control of her emotions; she couldn't hold it in any longer, she was finally starting to mourn Speed's death. Her cries turned into sobs as she started to fall to her knees.

Horatio caught her as she was falling within his arms. He held her close, lifting a hand to stroke her hair softly as she sobbed her pain out.

"Shh, it's okay; I'm here." He whispered softly to her ear as she opened herself up to him as she cried her heart out. Horatio continued to hold her, "It'll get better one day."

No one should mourn alone.  
**  
_Fin._**


End file.
